Nokturne: Lazuli
Scent Description: Beautiful Organic Jasmine Essential Oil from the inner sanctum of Cairo, Egypt. ---- ---- Review #1 by AEris on Sat Feb 07, 2009 Lazuli is just so singularly perfect! I'm completely and desperately in love!!! I was so nervous about this scent, because I knew that I would either love it or be heartbroken with disappointment. Jasmine is really my favorite scent as a single note, and I have tried countless jasmine blends and single notes. I have smelled stinky, indolic, sharp, ugly jasmines, and I have smelled pretty jasmines, and I have smelled expensive strong jasmines, and then there was.... My ultimate favorite jasmine was an oil that I got from a small apothecary in Newport, Rhode Island, and it was $40 for 5mL (ow!). It had a glass wand cap that I believe contaminated the oil -- one day, I went to wear it, and the scent had gone rancid. I used to slather my skin with the wand, a dumb idea for a fragile oil, I must have contaminated it. Lazuli has the same perfect quality as that gorgeous $40 oil (RIP), and I am not kissing a$$ when I say that Lazuli has a leg up on my memory of that favorite perfume. This is soft, sweet, feather-light, magical, meditative, sexy, inspirational....it uplifts my spirit, it is gentle, subtle, yet effective aromatherapy. I have some lovely jasmine tea pearls that smell just like Lazuli, and I have hoped for years to find a jasmine that captures the pure, enchanting essence of my favorite tea. I don't know whether to do yoga or flirt shamelessly with my man : -) Favorite favorite faaaaavorite!!!!!!! And the reducer cap will protect the blossoming perfection from mingling with the ubiquitous contaminants on skin. I am seriously pissed that I only bought two bottles. Lazuli is the most beautiful jasmine, and therefore the most beautiful perfume, I have ever experienced. I will try to find more for sure! I need a lifetime supply. It's perfect. ---- Review #2 by Babylon on Sun Feb 08, 2009 It really is a beautiful soft, sweet Egyptian Jasmine. My skin loves it and reacts well. I will be wearing this all spring! ---- Review #3 by corazon on Sun Feb 08, 2009 Yes I am really, really pleased with Lazuli!!! It is really realistic, soft, pretty, and just spot on like blooming jasmine. my skin brings up the lovely white floral note of it and just loves it! I LOVE IT!!!! ---- Review #4 by agameofthree on Mon Feb 09, 2009 Bottle: Jasmine. Me: Jasmine. This is a very strong jasmine -- on me, only a little is needed. But it's very pure and pretty. Gotta agree with the consensus so far: if you're a jasmine lover, this is beautiful. ---- Review #5 by hayet on Fri Feb 13, 2009 Wow... OK, Jasmine hates me, that is understood. With each jasmine I've tried, I always wondered, after frantically washing off the foul rotting flower stank that my skin transforms even the best jasmines into, what on earth the appeal was. But I haven't met a nokturne that I didn't love, I got it as a last-chance-for-jasmine trial based entirely on Ra's description. I think I see the appeal. This one, at least, doesn't go to rot. It's heady, heady floral, and very complex. There's some earthiness in there, and something rich and tangy. There's juuuust a hint of that about-to-go-off scent that flowers sometimes get, but it's not there yet. There's an almost spicy quality to it that reminds me of carnation. And it morphs like crazy. I think I slathered a little too much on at first- this is definitely a scent to be dabbed reverently. I dunno yet, whether this is a keeper. But I'm glad I finally understand why folks like jasmine. I'll try layering with the nokturnes (OMG, nokturne2 is the greatest thing ever). ETA: N2 + Lazuli = OTP! ---- Review #6 by Hazel-rah on Fri Feb 13, 2009 Hmmmm... I wish I could wax poetic about Nokturne: Lazuli... I find this very green, yellow-green; dry and almost astringent; and smelling strongly of sap from a broken flower stem fallen onto soil. Of course I smell the flower as well, but it is not at its peak, it is a bud just blossoming. Perhaps I prefer my jasmine with a little more perfume or a little sweeter? Nokturne: Lazuli layered with another oil, another Nokturne? I'll give it a try! ---- Review #7 by whiskerswhispers on Sun Feb 22, 2009 Nokturne Lazuli In bottle: ohh, beautiful sultry jasmine! On skin: oh yes. This is jasmine. This is what I want all jasmine notes to smell like. No screaming bitterness or acrid green, no soap, nothing overwhelming. This smells like the real deal. It smells like sultry heady blooms filling the moonlit air with their fragrance. It smells like romantic desert flowers and warm starlit summer nights. It reminds me strongly of the smell of the jasmine I encountered in Tunisia, and one night a young flower boy was selling posies of jasmine, this smells just like those little jasmine bouquets. There’s also an intriguing, beguiling smokiness to it, warm and almost incense-like, as well as a dry scent which evokes the desert. I’ll have to test them side by side but this actually reminds me of CB’s Jasmine Egypt accord. If so, then I’m glad because the CB version is very expensive, and this one is more affordable, but just as beautiful. I love the way it smells heady but not overpowering. The only disadvantage with this beautiful scent? It fades too fast…but it’s so gorgeous whilst it lasts. I have a feeling this one will be amazing when layered. One of the loveliest and most true jasmine notes ever, I am so glad I bought several bottles of this one. ---- Review #8 by Llorhn on Wed Feb 25, 2009 What a beautiful, true jasmine RA has captured! The funny thing about this blend is that I don't get it until I put it on. Then the jasmine is perfectly replicated. It reminds me of a tree I once came across when I was young and inexperienced at smells. The tree smelled so beautiful that I just had to figure out what kind it was. I asked a number of people until I finally got the answer. And sniffing this is a flashback to that beautiful tree in the garden. It is so true to that tree in full bloom in the Springtime. The scent has moderate throw. Just enough to be detected by a close passerby, but not enough to overpower. I agree with everyone above, I love it! ---- Review #9 by Egypt on Thu Feb 26, 2009 There's really nothing to add except to say *what everyone else above said* :p Well, except for H-r A beautiful, rich, true jasmine. Breathtaking, seriously. This should be available by the gallon =) Anyone who's not loving it, just send it my way, please and thank you H-r, try it layered with N: Crystal I need more of this...A LOT more. ---- Review #10 by Amunet on Sat Feb 28, 2009 Yes, this is jasmine alright. Very nice, has a touch of night time mystery to it. There is a slight tinge of something funky, which is the same scent I get with some jasmine absolutes. Perfectly normal for me. Luckily this oil is 95% beautiful and I'm glad to have it. ---- Review #11 by gaia on Sat Mar 21, 2009 Yeah, Jasmine.......I love it and I'm *so* happy to have had the chance to pick up a bottle after not getting it when it was first offered! This smells just like the Jasmine I have in my garden......very true and very natural.....it takes me right into summer, just smelling this. When my own Jasmine is in bloom, I tend to pick a single flower and walk around with it pressed up against my nose until it either has no scent left or it's completely smushed.....whichever comes first I'm delighted to be able to wear this on this beautiful first day of Spring (it's wonderfully sunny over here) and smell like Summer! (I honestly don't know *what* I was thinking skipping this oil when it first came out ) ---- Review #12 by Khiseer on Mon May 25, 2009 Wow pure jasmine straight off the vine, I have the vine outside and im summer i love to pick the flowers. So true it's amazing, i hate fake jasmine. ---- Review #13 by ElizabethOSP on Mon Nov 21, 2011 ♫ ♫ ♫ <----See that? That's the Etherial Chorus of Jasmine Spirits singing the eternal praises of Nokturne: Lazuli. See this?---> ☄ That's my *brain* on Nokturne: Lazuli. I was soooo fortunate to get a bottle of this from Egypt (the Lady, not the country...although the EOs *are* from Cairo...but you know what I mean)! Oh. Em. GEE. It smells like this to me: when my Mom had jasmine growing in her front yard, and it was blooming, I'd cradle a double handful of leaves and blossoms, all still on the vine, and SNOOF! Maybe what she had was the Sambac variety. It smelled *exactly* like this. Such a beautiful, REAL jasmine! LOVE ---- Review #14 by bluetowels on Wed Jan 18, 2012 From bottle: Phew what is that odour?? There's a strong, unpleasant smell that did not go away even after exposing to air and from repeated whiffs. Could detect a hint of jasmine. Wet, on skin: Odour gone, jasmine it definitely is. Also something that smells tea-ish. Dry on skin: Not the dizzying jasmine one gets going through Little India where the jasmine garlands are, but a calmer, less strong scent one gets when sipping jasmine infused green tea. To get the oil out, I placed a finger on the opening and turned the bottle upside down then dabbed the finger on my wrist. After it has fully dried, my finger smells like..well, like shit. My wrist on the other hand, remains lovely to the nose. For going out, I will probably not be wearing this on its own, beautiful though it is. I feel like layering it with another scent will produce a spectacular result that will be perfect for a night out. However, it is lovely with a simple light-coloured sundress on a bright sunny day or a suitably warm evening in the tropics. On its own, it calls for sandals or flip-flops, very casual. Glad agameofthree had this to be bought! And thanks to AEris for the recommendation, I do so love jasmine notes ---- Review #15 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne